


Hit The Road Jack

by doctor_potts



Series: Three Gays, One TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dunk Jack is an idiot, F/F, Thirteen loves her Yaz, Thirteen messes with Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_potts/pseuds/doctor_potts
Summary: Jack Harkness is tired and takes his mind off things with alcohol. The reminders of an old friend come along and he can't quite resist it.





	Hit The Road Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they're a bit ooc. (Knowing me they probably are)

Captain Jack Harkness looked around the bar, bored. He had ended up on Earth in the early 1960s, judging by the clothing and the music playing. ‘Hit The Road Jack’ had just started, but he was honestly feeling like doing anything but.

He took another sip of his drink and idly cast his gaze around the room again before locking eyes with a blonde woman leaning against a wall. Her hair only reached to her chin and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a rainbow across the front and a white shirt underneath. She was also wearing high waisted blue capris with yellow suspenders and carried a long light blue coat in her arms.

Jack looked at her, not only because she was absolutely stunning despite the strange outfit, but because there was something distinctly not-this-time-zone about her that he couldn’t quite place. As she moved closer, he realised, this feeling only grew stronger.

Soon enough, she was seated in the stool next to him, her coat placed neatly on the bar in front of her.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack flashed her a winning smile to which she rolled her eyes.

“Ya’know, people told me you were a flirt.” She spoke in a northern accent as she shook his hand, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

There was something familiar about this woman, he knew it the moment he saw her, the accent, the long coat, calling him a flirt even though he only said hello. 

She must travel with the Doctor.

He smiled and leaned more against the bar, “So,” He began, ready to meet the Doctor and go somewhere more exciting than this. “I take it you travel with the Doctor.”

She blinked as if she were taken aback. “What?”

“Well you’re obviously not from this time zone and you must have been sent in here with some kind of warning, typical, he doesn’t trust me with any of you. That and you fit the ‘pretty young blonde’ space on the TARDIS nicely.”

She chuckled and shook her head, “Whoops, you caught me.” She stuck her chin out and smirked “Joan Smith.”

“Nice to meet you, Joan Smith.” He quickly grabbed her hand and made to kiss the back of it, but she managed to manoeuvre her way out of his grip before her hand reached his lips.

He smiled at her cheekily. “So, any particular reason the Doctor sent you into me?”

She scratched behind her ear, showing off piercings that he hadn’t noticed before. “We just landed here, trying to relax and that, and he told me to go off and enjoy myself. No idea where he’s run off to, though.”

“You get used to him running away without you after a while.” Jack took another sip of his drink.

Joan looked down at the bar, expression unreadable.

“So,” Jack leaned back, trying to ease the tension. “Fallen head over heels for him yet?”

Joan snorted. “Nah, I’m afraid my heart belongs to someone else.” Her eyes shone lovingly.

“Ooh tell me more.” Jack leaned more towards her, somewhat eager to hear about whoever had managed to claim such a gorgeous woman.

“Her name’s Yaz. Yasmin Kahn.” A spark lit inside her eyes. “We got together a while ago. She travels with the Doctor too, she’s visiting family at the moment. There used to be two more, but they just decided it was time to leave, we still pop in for tea every now and again. But back to Yaz. She’s brilliant, I mean it, she’s so adventurous, said she always wanted more so she jumped headfirst into the TARDIS.” Joan let out a small laugh, a small, genuine small gracing her lips.

“Sounds amazing.” Jack found Joan’s smile contagious. “Maybe I’ll get to meet her if the Doctor doesn’t run off to the end of the universe to get away from me again.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Jack took another sip of his drink. “Ya’know, I’m wondering, why’d you stay with the Doctor when Yaz is visiting family? Wouldn’t you want to spend time with her without the Doctor, maybe go to your own home.”

Joan averted her eyes. “Long story, I kinda live on the TARDIS I guess. A set home just never appealed much to me.”

“You and the Doctor sound very alike.”

“Practically the same person.” There was a look in her eyes, almost like she was willing him to understand something, but the alcohol had messed with his brain far too much for him to process her silent request.

“You two must get along really well.” Sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

Joan laughed and then stared at the bar in front of her for a while.

There was a silence between them, bordering ever so slightly on uncomfortable.

“Do you really want to go back to the Doctor?” Joan blurted. Like speaking was a last-second decision, and if she didn’t force herself to say it, she never would.

Jack rolled the question around in his head before answering. “I guess, don’t have anywhere I want to go or need to be.”

Joan stood up and walked towards the door, nodding her head as a sign for him to follow her.

They walked silently out of the bar and into an alleyway nearby where the TARDIS was parked. Jack took in the sight. She looked different. He assumed to Doctor might too.  
Joan stepped up to the doors and slid her key in, but the doors opened before she could turn it. She smiled up at the police box.

She stepped in and turned around, smiling warmly at Jack.

Something about this seemed familiar, adding itself to the list of things that put together a picture his sober self would have seen immediately.

Joan turned back around and walked into the TARDIS fully, Jack following her.

The inside was different, it was reminiscent of the grunge look his Doctor had, but, in a way, more refined. It still had that dim orange glow, but the coral-like pillars had been replaced with more crystalline ones, among other changes.

Joan immediately went up to the console and started pressing buttons and flipping switches. Jack wanted to call out, tell her the Doctor wouldn’t appreciate her doing that, but the certainty with which she did it made him stop.

Then the alcohol in his system subsided long enough for all the puzzle pieces he had collected that night to finally click into place.

He put his head in his hands and groan, evoking a laugh out of the woman still working away at the console.

“You are so thick when you’re drunk!” The Doctor managed between laughs. Her laughter had reached a point where she was doubled over, clutching her sides.

“Take pleasure in my pain, why don’t you.” Jack glared playfully at her.

The Doctor finally stood up straight, sighing happily.

“So, what now.” Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting to believe all the painfully obvious signs that this was going exactly the way he wanted.

The Doctor turned back to the console, “Well, you know what they say.” She placed a hand on a big lever and turned her head to shoot him a mischievous grin.

“Let’s hit the road, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the closing line and had to write the rest so I could write that.
> 
> Please leave ways I can improve my writing or requests for what the new TARDIS team (Doc, Yaz, Jack) can get up too.


End file.
